Distraction
by EroseN
Summary: Izaya quietly opened the door to Shizuo's apartment, chuckling silently to himself. He slipped into the back bedroom where Shizuo lay sleeping. He kicked off his shoes and pulled back the covers, sliding into bed next to the sleeping blonde. Just a little Shizaya smut... please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my glorious humans! So, first Durarara fanfic... I hope it turned out all right! I would love to own these loverly characters, but, unfortunately, I don't. Also, this is yaoi... pwp of the highest class! sort of... Please enjoy!**

* * *

Izaya quietly opened the door to Shizuo's apartment, chuckling silently to himself. He slipped into the back bedroom where Shizuo lay sleeping. He kicked off his shoes and pulled back the covers, sliding into bed next to the sleeping blonde. Shizuo stirred a bit but didn't fully wake up as Izaya pressed his cold toes into the back of Shizuo's leg. Izaya smiled, delighted with his game as he pressed himself closer to Shizuo, cuddling into his warmth. He was pretty sure Shizuo was awake by now because the blonde had stiffened up, his muscles tense, wondering what Izaya was going to do. Izaya rested his chin on Shizuo's shoulder and breathed into his ear.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan!" Shizuo clapped a hand to his ear and rolled over, nearly falling out of bed.  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Shizuo pulled the covers closer to himself, trying to cover his bare chest. Izaya laughed and scooted closer to Shizuo, wrapping his arms around the bodyguard.

"You're warm, Shizu-chan. Stop moving around." Shizuo tried to pry Izaya off of him, but had no luck as Izaya was wrapped tightly around his body.

"Get off, flea! I've got work to do today. I don't have time for this." Where was his temper when he needed it? Shizuo tried again to remove the smaller man but gave up when he realized Izaya wasn't going to move. The informant wasn't saying anything, just breathing in Shizuo's scent.

"Are you okay, Izaya-kun?" Shizuo asked tentatively. Izaya was acting strangely and Shizuo wasn't sure how to react. He was about to try again, maybe say something comforting, but he felt Izaya begin to shake.

"What?! Don't cry!" Shizuo looked down at Izaya who was hiding his face in Shizuo's chest. Then the informant threw back his head, letting out a full blown guffaw.

"You really think I would come to you for comfort? Ha! No, Shizu-chan, you're warm and conveniently placed. Don't flatter yourself." He laughed again and Shizuo growled, turning his back on Izaya.

"Get off. Go find someone else. Or better yet, why don't you try jumping into a fire? I bet that would be warm." He didn't try to push Izaya off of him though, and didn't protest when Izaya's hand landed itself on Shizuo's flat muscled stomach. Shizuo shivered.

"You are cold. What have you been doing?" Izaya didn't answer, instead he put his mouth close to Shizuo's ear. Shizuo thought he was going to whisper something again, but Izaya instead flicked out his tongue and licked the edge of it. Shizuo's eyes opened wide and he turned over again to stare at Izaya in disbelief. Izaya smiled smugly at Shizuo and leaned in for a little peck on the cheek.

"What the hell? Get out!" Shizuo freaked out and tried to scramble out of the bed. Izaya caught him and pulled him back before he could get his feet on the ground.

"I need a distraction. You're here." Izaya placed a hand on Shizuo's cheek in a gesture that might have been sweet if, well, it had been anyone other than Izaya doing it. Izaya roughly shoved Shizuo onto his back and climbed on top of him, placing his head on Shizuo's chest and listening to his heart beat. Shizuo waited for what Izaya was going to do next. He just laid there for a moment without moving, and Shizuo started to relax, thinking that perhaps he was safe for now. Izaya felt the change in his body though, and smiled to himself before quickly moving to lick Shizuo's neck. The blonde let out a very satisfying gasp of surprise and Izaya chuckled.

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan? Is something the matter?" Izaya was trying to provoke Shizuo to add a little entertainment to the situation, and, sure enough, Shizuo rose to the bait, rolling over and bringing Izaya under him.

"What do you want from me? What the hell are you doing here?" Izaya pouted, folding his arms across his chest in the limited space between them.

"You don't want me here? That hurts, Shizu-chan!" Izaya reached up with both hands to pinch Shizuo's cheeks, but Shizuo grabbed both of his slim wrists in one hand and pinned them down above Izaya's head.

"Don't call me Shizu-chan!" Their faces were closer now, they were breathing in the same air, but both of them refused to be the one to look away first. Izaya suddenly smirked and Shizuo had a bad feeling about whatever he was planning. Izaya closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. Shizuo let go of his hands in surprise and tried to back away, but Izaya grabbed his hair and held him there. He pulled away to allow Shizuo to breath.

"Izaya-kun! What?! Hell no!" Shizuo glared down at him. Izaya mangaed to squirm his way out from under Shizuo and before he realized what was happening, Izaya had jumped on Shizuo's back and had him flattened against the sheets. He wound a hand through thick blonde hair and pulled his head to the side, revealing his flushed face and opening up his neck. Izaya leaned in and bit down on Shizuo's neck, holding the tight skin with his teeth for a few moments before sliding his teeth off, pinching the final layer of skin and letting go.

"I like this angle, Shizu-chan! I get to see your face when I do naughty things to you." Izaya foolishly let go of Shizuo's hair so that he could clap his hands together and Shizuo flipped their positions again, quickly taking advantage of the situation and biting down on the middle of Izaya's neck not unlike an alpha wolf might do. He didn't let go, only biting down harder when he felt Izaya begin to struggle.

"Ow! Shizu-chan, that hurts!" Izaya managed to make out a complete sentence even though his heartbeat had accelerated and his breathing had turned irregular. It was now Shizuo's turn to laugh and he let go, licking where he had bitten and then moving up to Izaya's ear.

"Ha, what, is something the matter?" He quipped, using Izaya's own words against him. Izaya refused to respond and instead chose to wrap his legs around Shizuo's waist, pulling them closer together and pulling Shizuo over onto his side so they were facing each other.

"Izaya..." Shizuo whispered out. He knew something was wrong with the informant, but didn't know what he could do to get the answer out of him. And damn it, the flea irritated him! Izaya once again threaded his fingers through Shizuo's hair. He loved the texture of it and couldn't help himself from running his hands through it.

"Shizu-chan, entertain me. I'm bored." Izaya whispered. His voice was rough and low as he pulled Shizuo closer to him.

"I'm not your plaything." Shizuo protested weakly. Izaya brought their mouths together, slower this time, allowing time for Shizuo to pull away if he wanted. He didn't, and their lips met. Izaya refused to let go of Shizuo's hair and he tugged on it hard as their kiss picked up passion. Their tongues met and a battle for dominance commenced, Izaya attempting to use his hold on Shizuo to get the upper hand. Shizuo of course wouldn't have that and he forced his way inside Izaya's mouth with brute strength. Izaya gave up and allowed him to explore the warm cavern, adding his own tongue to the mix. Shizuo was the first to pull away, gasping for air.

He glared at Izaya who was also short of breath and asked, "Well... was that entertaining enough for you?"

"Oh, Shizu-chan, don't try and hide how much you liked it. Even if you pretend otherwise, Shizu-chan's body is very truthful." Izaya thrust his hips forward to demonstrate his point, their erections brushing against each other and causing Shizuo to gasp in pleasure.

"Damn it flea!" Shizuo crushed their mouths together again and they tore desperately at each other's shirts, the fabric ending up torn and thrown carelessly across the room. Izaya began to roam his cold hands all over Shizuo's chest and torso, but the blonde grabbed his wrists again and pinned them onto his chest. He continued attacking Izaya's mouth, neck, ears, shoulders. He bit Izaya's upper arm, pinching the skin roughly between his teeth.

"Shizuo!" Izaya hissed out. Shizuo smirked to himself. Izaya had called his real name. Izaya got his hands free and grabbed for Shizuo's hair again, dragging his head back away from his arm. Unfortunately, this brought his mouth closer to Izaya's neck and he bit there as well, hard enough to leave a mark. Izaya moved his hands to Shizuo's bare shoulders and dug his nails into the skin there, breaking skin. Shizuo let up on his assault of Izaya's bare skin for a moment and Izaya took his chance. He kissed Shizuo again, rolling back on top and grinding his knee into Shizuo's crotch.

"Shit! Izaya!" Shizuo cried out against Izaya's mouth. He reached down to remove the last pesky layer of clothing between them. He un-zipped Izaya's black pants, sending them to the floor. Izaya reached out, wanting them to be equally unclothed. Shizuo allowed him to do the same and shivered as Izaya's cold hands brushed the tip of his erection through his boxers. They went at each other again, Shizuo pulling Izaya's bottom lip into his mouth and nipping at it. Izaya opened his mouth wider and allowed Shizuo entrance back into his mouth. Shizuo finally ripped off Izaya's underwear, his strength setting in but his anger currently channeled into... other activities. He removed his own and they were finally completely bared to each other. Izaya smirked, trying to keep his cold sarcastic front in place. Shizuo reached down to stroke Izaya's hardened length. Izaya's eyes opened even wider if it was possible and he threw himself back at Shizuo who rolled over again and pinned the informant down. He offered three fingers to Izaya and the informant took them into his mouth, covering them completely. Then Shizuo pressed a finger into Izaya's hot opening.

"Ow, Shizu-chan!" Izaya was back to using the nickname as Shizuo pushed in another finger. He began to move his fingers around, and inadvertently brushed against something that made Izaya arch his back and cry out. Shizuo removed his fingers and positioned himself at Izaya's entrance. He slid in and Izaya whimpered again, somewhere between pleasure and pain.

"Oh, fuck, Izaya!" Shizuo didn't give Izaya long to adjust before he started moving again. He reached down to stroke Izaya's neglected erection in time with his thrusts, and the informant soon came, releasing his seed between them. Shizuo held on for a few minutes more before he followed, holding Izaya close and riding out the last waves of his orgasm. He fell on top of Izaya and laid there until he got his breathing back under control. He felt Izaya sigh tiredly and curl up into himself.

"What's wrong, Izaya-kun? Are you okay?" Shizuo pulled the raven haired man into his lap.

"I'm fine, Shizu-chan." Izaya used the name Shizuo hated in the hopes that the body guard would leave him alone. He had provided a nice distraction, but now he was ready to leave and face his day.

"I guess I'm not going into work today." Shizuo laid back all the way down, pulling Izaya with him and tucking Izaya's head under his chin. Izaya didn't struggle. He felt like a child in Shizuo's strong arms, and he closed his eyes. Of course, he would never admit it, but the strong man had a calming effect on him. It made him feel wanted to be held like that. It had been a very long time since anyone had touched him so intimately. He found himself relaxing and started to feel nervous and anxious. He fought his way out of Shizuo's arms and stood up, gathering his clothes together and trying to hurry out the door. Shizuo wasn't about to let him go so easily though. He jumped and wrapped an arm around Izaya's waist.

"Is there something wrong? Talk to me." Shizuo tried to convince Izaya, but the informant wasn't having any of it. He turned around and smirked.

"We've been over this, Shizu-chan. I would never come to you for comfort or to talk to. I'm using you, see?" He saw a look of hurt flit across Shizuo's face and dug in a final taunt.

"Besides, you're useless at that kind of thing anyway." Shizuo let go of him and Izaya slipped on his clothes and left out the front door he had entered in earlier. Shizuo looked after him with a sad look on his face. What was Izaya hiding?

* * *

**Hey people, please please please review! I can't get better if I don't hear what others have to say! Please, any reactions you have, let me know! If you liked it, if you didn't, if you're just bored, let me know! I love to hear what you have to say! Also, for those of you who liked it, I write faster if I get more reviews! That is, if you want more...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, it's been a long time... I don't really have any excuses, but please enjoy this chapter and I'll hopefully be updating more often! ^.^**

Izaya ran. He ran as fast as he could, bumping into the faceless grey people who had no meaning to him. Soon, the thrill of running began to set in and he felt better. He managed to make his way back to his apartment and threw himself inside, cackling madly. Namie was sitting on the couch painting her nails when he entered with a bang, startling her.

"Hello there, lovely!" He greeted her enthusiastically with a huge grin.

"Hell no. What's wrong with you?" She looked worried for a moment, then covered it up by going back to her nails.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Language, Namie, language." He did a quick pirouette and danced back to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him with a bang and throwing himself onto the bed.

_What have you gotten yourself into? Shizu-chan, really?_ Izaya questioned himself. True, he had been bored and his latest... project had taken him into the brute's neighborhood, but he may have taken it a little too far. He laid there on his bed and felt everything come crashing back down on him. What was the point in being the most intelligent on this earth if no one was going to put up any fight. He was beginning to wonder why he even bothered with anything anymore.

Suddenly Izaya heard a loud knocking on the front door to his apartment. He sighed, quickly pulling on a change of clothes that really didn't look much different from what he was wearing earlier. Pasting another big smile on his face, he burst out his door and back into the reception room. Namie was still looking at him as if she thought he was even more insane than usual, but he ignored her again and opened the door.

"Afternoon, gentlemen." He motioned the big, burly men inside. Together, there were about six of them. Izaya figured he could take them, but decided to try and talk things out first.

"How are things on your end of the block?" He asked pleasantly, motioning them onto the couch. The biggest and ugliest stayed standing, but allowed the rest of his men to sit.

"You sold us the wrong information, Orihara. You told us no cops would be there." Izaya sighed.

"I did not specifically say there would be no cops. I told you that there was a better chance you wouldn't get caught if you did it on a Wednesday. I also told you it was a stupid plan and that you most likely would get caught. Therefore, I am not liable." He shrugged. These big muscle types had nothing on him.

"We want our money back." They once again stood up, Izaya assumed, to look threatening.

"Sorry boys, I spent it. Nothing personal, but times are tough, you know." He grinned and walked around to where Namie was standing with a cup of tea.

"I would suggest getting out now..." He whispered to her. She nodded and quietly slipped out the door, saying something about a delivery.

"Alright, gentlemen. Now, I'm not giving your money back, but we can work this out like civil people, now can't we?" Izaya shrugged and waited for a response.

"I don't think so. You screwed us over big time." The big ugly man took a step forward and Izaya sighed.

"I really didn't want to do this..." He reached into his pocket for the knife he always kept on him. His pockets were empty and his eyes widened slightly. Shit. Shizu-chan must have taken it from him.

"Sorry boys, but I really ought to be going now..." He tried to slip around them, but one of the men grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. They all suddenly looked a lot taller and bigger than before.

"I don't think so. If you don't give us our money, we'll have to leave a message for your future business partners, just in case." Suddenly his arms were pinned behind his back and he felt a sharp pain as a fist connected with his face. He grinned and twisted around, trying to escape, but having two big men behind you holding your arms is not the easiest thing to get out of.

"I understand, boys, really, but can't you just egg my windows like normal thugs?" He laughed at his own joke. Another fist connected with his mouth and he shook his head. These boys hit hard. He spit out some blood and smirked again.

"No sense of humor I see..." Another pain, this time a kick to the stomach. Izaya doubled over but laughed all the same. Had to keep up appearances. Another kick. Broken rib. Swift blow to the head and suddenly Izaya found himself on the floor. More kicks and blows. He could no longer tell each separate touch, but a dull ache was beginning to take over. His vision began to darken, but he wouldn't let them have him unconscious. With the last bit of strength he could manage, he slid between their legs and out the door that Namie had left slightly cracked. He could barely see straight anymore, but he ran anyways, taking the back alleyways until he could no longer hear pursuing footsteps. It was getting dark, unfortunately, and looking up at the sky he realized it was about to rain as well. He looked around and laughed at himself. Of course. Shizu-chan's street. He knew he probably wouldn't last long outside in the cold, but he really didn't want to see Shizuo right now. He sucked it up and limped the rest of the way to Shizuo's door. He knocked lightly on it. Of course, there was no answer. He slid down to the ground, back to the door. He closed his eyes and laughed quietly to himself. Ironic, isn't it? When he actually needed the brute, he was off gallivanting somewhere else.

**…**

Shizuo arrived home after a long day of unexpected work to see a strange sight. Izaya was sleeping huddled in his doorway. Shizuo was tempted to kick him out of the way, but upon closer inspection he noticed the bruised and bloody face of the informant. Without another word, he picked Izaya up and carried him carefully inside. He didn't know what trouble Izaya had gotten himself into, but Shinra wasn't answering his phone, so Shizuo sighed and rolled up his sleeves. He knew he had to get Izaya out of his wet and torn clothes, but didn't really feel like seeing him naked twice in one day. But once again, the light brought out the broken quality of the smaller man and Shizuo quickly commenced with his task. He stripped the unconscious Izaya and put one of his many shirts on him before grudgingly tucking him into Shizuo's bed. Great. Now he had nowhere to sleep. He grumbled as he got ready for bed and flopped down onto the couch. He just hoped that Izaya wouldn't wake up before him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly I have no excuse for how long it's been. But it's summer now so hopefully things will be a little less hectic. Thank you in advance for people who read this. Please enjoy and drop me some comments at the end! **

* * *

Izaya's eyes blinked open slowly, squinting in the light streaming through the windows. He tried to sit up but pain wracked his body when he moved. He gritted his teeth and moved slower, managing to swing his legs over the side of the bed and look around. Those thugs must really have done a number on him. A few broken bones usually weren't a big problem, but Izaya reckoned he had a bit more than that. He knew he needed to get to Shinra as fast as possible and he needed to get out of Shizuo's house, but there were a few problems with this situation. The top two being that he wasn't exactly in top form and the fact that it seemed Shizuo had stolen his clothes and replaced them with a huge white dress shirt. Izaya glanced in the mirror and laughed at his reflection quietly. He looked tiny, the shirt more like a dress than anything. Bruises made up the majority of his face and what little normal colored skin he could see looked pale and washed out. He slowly stood up and hissed in pain. He looked around the room and saw his phone sitting on the dresser. He took a step forward, trying not to give in to the black dots swarming in front of his eyes. If he could just get to his phone he could call Celty and... with a crash Izaya fell to the floor, knocking his head on the side of the dresser he'd almost managed to reach.

Shizuo woke up with a start when he heard a loud noise from his bedroom. The first thought that jumped to his mind was that the flea had blown something up and instantly his temper spiked.

"Izayaaaaa!" He shouted, rushing to the door and preparing to smash the informant. A surprising sight met his eyes though when he saw Izaya sprawled on the floor, eyes closed and a touch of new blood on his forehead. He looked even worse than Shizuo remembered from last night and he realized that Izaya needed to see Shinra right away. Shizuo tried calling Shinra again, this time from Izaya's phone in case Shinra was still angry about the last time Shizuo had thrown a light pole at him. Nobody picked up, and Shizuo slammed the phone shut. He picked up Izaya carefully, cradling him like a baby and was tempted to take a picture but knew he wouldn't have time. He ran down the stairs of his building and laid Izaya into the back of his little used car, starting it and zooming out of the garage, tires screeching on the pavement. Izaya moaned from the back seat and Shizuo couldn't help his thoughts turning back to yesterday morning. He shook his head to clear the images flooding his mind. They finally arrived at Shinra's apartment and Shizuo parked in the first available space and grabbed Izaya, dashing up the stairs and pounding on Shinra's door until a very disgruntled Celty appeared appeared. She took one look at the situation and rushed them inside, running off to get Shinra from wherever he was hiding. Shizuo followed her and laid Izaya down on the kitchen table. Shinra walked in, pulling a shirt on over his head. Shizuo didn't really want to imagine what the two of them had been so busy with that they couldn't pick up a phone.

"Jesus Shizuo, what did you do to him?" Shinra unbuttoned Izaya's shirt dress thing and gently began feeling around his chest and arms.

"It wasn't me..." Shizuo muttered. He was slightly distracted by Izaya's naked body. No matter how bruised and broken he looked, he still had a certain allure to him that Shizuo had never seen before in anyone.

"At least three broken ribs, a cracked jaw, fracture in the hip I think... And he may have a concussion. I need to get him to wake up now." Shinra worked quickly and efficiently, Celty handing him bandages and other medical supplies to help. Shizuo felt useless as he stood there and watched his friends working over the man he thought he hated until just a day ago. Now he wasn't so sure what he felt for Izaya. Certainly the man still pissed him off to no ends. But there was also a protectiveness Shizuo felt towards him.

"... needs to stay in bed, which will be hard for him. Shizuo, are you listening to me?" Shinra threw something that felt like a popsicle stick at Shizuo's head.

"What?" Shizuo asked, barely registering the object that had hit him.

"You're going to take care of him right? I don't think Namie will and you seem perfectly qualified to keep him locked up for a while." Shinra left no chance for an argument. Sometimes, Shizuo thought, Shinra got really scary and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine. What does it entail exactly? How about a cage?" Shizuo joked.

"Hm... I would say yes but I don't think Izaya would be up for that. Though who knows, I'm getting all sorts of surprises lately." Shinra glanced up from wrapping Izaya's ribs and smirked at Shizuo.

"What are you implying?" Shizuo growled.

"Nothing. Leave me alone while I finish this. You can use my cabin if you want." Shinra offered. He was the proud owner of a cabin a few hours outside of the city, which of course he never visited because he was too busy with work or something.

"Fine. I really don't want the flea waking up when he's in the car with me... Can you give him some drugs or something?" Shizuo squinted.

"Um... I don't know if that's a good idea, he already might have a concussion and he's probably already been out a while, I'm risking him going into a coma if he's out for much longer... But then again I don't want him to freak out when he finds himself in a car with you." Shinra thought it over and decided mild sedatives maybe were the better option.

"He should be out for a couple of hours, should be enough time for you to get out there and pick up some food on the way. Call me if you have any problems or if he's not awake by tonight." Shinra said while injecting Izaya with medication.

"Thanks, Shinra."

"Just don't hurt him too badly while he's still healing, okay?"

"The flea better not piss me off while he's still healing..." Shizuo growled, gingerly picking up Izaya and walking out of the apartment, nodding goodbye to Celty. When they got outside Shizuo noticed yellow envelope flapping in the wind shoved under his windshield wipers.

"Damn it!" Who would give the infamous Shizuo Heiwajima a fucking perking ticket? He ripped it off his car and tossed it in a bin. He unceremoniously dropped Izaya in the back and sped off, in a very bad mood.

He stopped for rations at a big grocery store, buying lots of instant food. There was no way he was cooking for the flea. Fifteen minutes later he was back in the car and on their way again. When they arrived it was nearing five in the afternoon. Izaya looked like he was stirring so Shizuo picked him up and carried him inside. Thank god for Shinra and his paranoia, because there was a whole lower level to the building that could only be accessed through a very well hidden staircase in the back of the house. He was relatively sure that Izaya had never been here before and therefore was reassured that itp would take him a while to figure out a way to get out. That and they were in the middle of nowhere. Shizuo dropped Izaya on the bed and dusted his hands off, then sighed. Izaya was likely to get up and start planning his escape. Idiot... Shizuo looked around and spotted a pair of handcuffs. He looked at them, perplexed as to what Shinra needed with them, but once again decided not to think about it. He handcuffed Izaya's thin pale wrists to the headboard of the bed and nodded to himself before going back upstairs to finish unpacking.

Half an hour later, Shizuo was just about to sit down with a glass of cold milk when he heard a faint banging noise coming from downstairs. Of course Izaya would choose now to wake up. Shizuo made his way downstairs and leaned against the door frame, looking down at the struggling Izaya and waiting for him to notice him.

"Shizu-chan! How nice of you to kidnap me, but I'd prefer if you... didn't." Izaya finally noticed Shizuo standing there and grinned back at him. He slowly moved his wrists around, seeing if he could get out of the handcuffs.

"Don't call me Shizu-chan." Shizuo frowned, stepping forward.

"But I like that name, Shizu-chan. It makes you sound like an adorable puppy." Izaya smirked, trying to get Shizuo's temper fired up again.

"I told you to shut it, flea!" Shizuo shouted, his hand gripping the doorway which was in danger of being smashed.

"Maybe if you let me up we could work this out like we normally do. You, out of breath from chasing me while I laugh at you." Izaya relaxed back onto the bed, well aware he was still only in Shizuo's shirt.

"Hey, don't sit like that." Shizuo suddenly blushed as Izaya's pale legs fell open and the dark haired man narrowed his eyes.

"Let me up and maybe I'll listen to you. After all, I have to thank you for patching me up. Or, taking me to Shinra at least." Izaya's voice had gotten lower and Shizuo couldn't help himself as he took a step forward and unlocked Izaya. In a flash, Izaya was up and holding the handcuff chain to Shizuo's neck.

"Don't ever try to chain me up again." He whispered, voice dangerously low as he sat straddling Shizuo where he'd knocked him to the floor. Shizuo struggled, but every time he moved the chain was pressed harder into his windpipe. He was incredibly aware of Izaya's lack of clothing and also the imminent danger he faced with the very very angry Izaya. Both of these things unfortunately only heightened the adrenaline in his system and Shizuo found himself begin to grow hard with Izaya of all people sitting on top of him.

"Oh, so little Shizu-chan likes a little danger when he plays..." Izaya rocked forwards slightly, creating friction between the two of them and causing Shizuo's murderous thoughts to completely disappear, replaced instead with images of Izaya naked on the floor underneath him. Then Shinra's warning came to mind about not breaking Izaya while he was fragile.

"Get off of me." He growled, pushing Izaya away and standing up, doing his best to hide his very inconspicuous boner.

"What, no games today Shizu-chan?" Izaya pouted.

"Not today. I might... break you." Shizuo stormed away after he said that, and a few minutes later Izaya heard the shower running. He pondered what Shizu-chan had meant by that. Sure, Izaya was pretty badly banged up, but that had never mattered when Shizuo was chasing him through the streets of his city. He supposed he'd just have to find other ways of annoying Shizuo for now. It looked like he was stuck here, and judging from the decoration and multiple medical supplies scattered throughout the room, he was at the mysterious cabin that Shinra sometimes mentioned. Izaya found a mirror and took the shirt off, assessing the damage yet again. Bruises dotted his sides and legs, and apparently he'd broken a few ribs because they were all snugly wrapped up. A bruise discolored the left side of his jaw and judging by how it hurt to move it, that was fractured as well. As for his hip, another fracture he assumed. Great. Even though he healed extremely fast, this level of injury would take a few weeks at least. And to spend that time with a touchy Shizu-chan... Actually, thought Izaya, that could be fun. They could play doctor. He cackled to himself, pleased to have something to look forward to no matter how short term it would be. For now, the boredom was gone.

* * *

**Well? Any thoughts? I think this is turning in to a bit more than just smut... like, it might actually have some semblance of a plot! Weird. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
